


Family Gathering

by Holkie



Series: KISS AU [4]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: Demon takes Firebird to meet his family- Grandmother, aunts, uncles, cousins.This story fits in a couple of months after the Sovereign's Gala.
Relationships: Demon/Firebird
Series: KISS AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155167
Kudos: 2





	Family Gathering

Demon headed to his family’s home. He figured it was time. It was almost the Spring Feast, which was before the Spring Festival. He knew that Firebird should meet his family, but it was going to be an interesting meeting.

He walked the steps to the door, heaved a deep sigh, and entered the house.

“Hello, everyone.”

“Hi, cousin, long time no see.” 

The older women were starting to set the table for dinner. His aunt smiled. 

“Good to see you, boy. Are you staying for dinner?”

Demon shook his head. “No, Wolf will have dinner almost ready. But I’m letting you know we will be here next week for the feast.”

“So, the usual five?”

“Well, it will be five. But Rider’s family is in town. So he’ll be with them. But. yes, I’m bring my companion, Firebird...” He took a deep breath. “My slave.”

The men looked shocked. The women angry. Specially his grandmother. From somewhere, she produced a wooden spoon and began to hit him with it.

“How dare you buy a slave! Specially in this family!”

Demon tried to protect himself. “Gran! Gran! I didn’t buy her! I rescued her!!”

He finally grabbed the spoon and held on to it. “Where to do you get these things? You didn’t have it a moment ago.”

“What do you mean, rescued her?” His grandmother said. She still had an angry look, but at least she stopped hitting him.

Demon sighed. “Her master was abusive. We ran into them the last business trip we took. Starchild, Cat, Space, and I. He was about to beat her, but I stopped him. He challenged me, I beat him up, and claimed her. He then tried to attack both of us and I fried him.”

“So you could have freed her then.” His aunt said.

“No, her wings were banded and she had a collar of five large suppressor stones on.”

“Five!?”

“Yes, once I got both off of her, and Starchild started to heal her, we found out she had them on for six years under the bastard.” Demon said. “I couldn’t let her go. She was in no shape to be free.”

“What are you going to do with her?” His grandmother said. She was quieter 

Demon had an odd look. “I’m...keeping her. I’ve...fallen in love with her and we are trying to have a child together.”

His family looked at each other.

“But a slave...”

“Wouldn’t be allowed to see me, or our child if we’re lucky if I set her free. I really do love her. And she needs so much healing. And, yes, she seems to love me. The Sovereign offered her her freedom at the gala, but she refused it.”

His cousins grinned. “So the rumors are true. You and her tried to burn down the palace.”

Demon sighed again. “I’m beginning to be sorry about adding to the story. Sort of. Firebird had heard the person who ordered his minion to try to get the power stones that her parents were working on. Instead, he killed her family and kidnaped her to be his slave. So, he tried to drag her out of the gala, claiming she was his because she had been his minion’s. Firebird simply planted her feet and roasted him. We handed him over to the Sovereign. I think he’s still in her dungeon.”

His family looked at each other. His grandmother finally spoke.

“So, we have a slave in the family.”

“Except I, and my staff, don’t treat her like a slave. She is my companion. She is rather...shy at times. She was raped, starved, and abused by not only her kidnaper, but his friends, too. I’m not sure how she is going to take to all of us. I want you all to meet her and her to meet you. So if she needs to, if something happens to me, she and maybe our children can come here.”

“Alright, we’ll meet her. Bring her along.” His grandmother said.

Demon kissed her on the forehead. “Thank you, Gran. I think you’ll like her. Besides, if she couldn’t come, I don’t think my staff would.”

Demon left and headed home. Now, all he had to do was convince Firebird to go.

Toward the end of dinner, Demon finally mentioned the feast.

“I stopped by my family’s today. Told them we’d still be five more for the feast dinner.” Demon said. He watched Firebird to see her reaction.

“I’m sorry I’m going to miss it. Your family are good cooks.” Rider said.

“Oh, yeah, you’ll love it, Firebird! They are...oh, yeah.” Bird said.

“What....oh.” Firebird looked worried.

Demon took her hand. “Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. But there will be a lot of people. Over 20.”

“Oh, my. That many?”

Demon smiled. “They’ve promised to behaved. Besides, there will be more food than you have ever seen. The only thing you have to worry about is....The Spoon!”

Wolf, Bird, and Rider all went, in mock horror. “Oh, no! Not THE SPOON!”

Fisher just sighed.

Firebird looked at them as if they had all gone mad. Demon chuckled.

“My grandmother whacks family she think has been bad with a wooden spoon. Don’t know where she gets it. Must have it hidden in a pocket. And I got whacked with it today when I told her you were a slave.”

“Oh!”

“We’re beginning to think it means you’re part of the family, a rite of passage, if you get hit by the Spoon,” Wolf said as he began to clean off the table.

“Oh.” Firebird started to help clear.

Demon grabbed her hand a moment. “Don’t worry. Gran will love you. And she’ll keep my cousins in line. Besides, you don’t have to answer their questions if you don’t want to.”

“Questions?!” Firebird looked stressed. “And so many....people.”

“You’ve been around lots of people before. The market, the Sovereign’s gala. More than 20 there.” Bird said as he helped clear, too.

:Er, yes, but they weren’t all staring at me, asking me my history...” Firebird’s voice trailed off to a whisper.

Demon said. “I’ll make sure they won’t asked a lot. Besides, I want you to know them in case I’m not around and you need help.”

“But, but..”She waved her hand at the staff. “And..and...”

“You know we’ll be here as much as we can, Firebird.” Fisher said.  
“And you need family. They are my family, so they’re your family, too, now.” Demon replied.

“But...they hate slaves.” Firebird whispered.

“No, they hate slavery. Different thing. Besides, how could they hate you?” Demon kissed her forehead. “Now, let’s finish cleaning up, because I bet Wolf made dessert.”

“Yes, I did. Got some percans, so I made a pie.” Wolf brought in some dessert plates before going back for the pie.

Demon watched Firebird as they ate their dessert. She was quiet and had her head down, concentrating on her pie. Which Demon knew meant she was worrying. She had her left hand on the table. So he reached over and grabbed it. She pulled it away and put it on her leg without looking at him.

Demon then reached under the table and grabbed it again. She pulled it away again, so he grabber her thigh. Firebird’s eyes widen as she put her hand back on the table. This time, Demon stroked it. She pulled it away again and put it back on her leg. He reached under the table again and stroked her hand. She pulled it away again and put it on the table as he stroked her leg. 

She give him a look before going back to finish her pie. This time, Demon took her hand, lifted it, and licked it. Once again, her eyes went wide as she heard suppressed laughter from the rest of the table. 

Firebird pulled her hand from Demon and put it back in her lap. Demon, with a grin, made a great show of dropping his napkin.

“Oops, I guess I have to pick it up.” He said as he bent down, below the table, to get the napkin.

Firebird raised both hands. “I surrender!”

Demon sat back up. “Aw, but you miss the best part.”

“Oh, eat your pie.” Firebird glared at him, as the staff just laughed.

“I was trying to, but you surrendered.” Demon leered.

Firebird sighed and finished her pie.

As they finished their pie, they went to wash the dishes. Demon even dried as they talked about his family. From the men, Firebird learned they were a rowdy bunch, at least the men and children were.

“Exactly like Demon.” Bird said, with a grin.

Firebird looked alarmed. “Now, why would I want to go to a house full of Demons? One is annoying enough.”  
Demon grinned at her. “Aw, you know you love me. Besides, at least half of them are women and well behaved.”

“Women? Other women? I won’t be out numbered?” Firebird had a wistful look.

The men laughed. 

When they went to their room, Demon locked the door and then pulled Firebird into his arms. He kissed her lightly. “Don’t be nervous. They will, well, mostly behave or Gran will whack them.”

She smiled a little. “I’m not that nervous. Besides, I should meet the people who made you.”

“Well,” Demon admitted. “My parents are not around. My mother went to the Summerlands before I rescued you. And my parents’ relationship was causal. While they were together for a few years, he only stayed around to see if I was a boy or girl before he left.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. But I don’t know where he is or even if he’s still alive. I have more than enough relatives here.”

Demon let her go to get undressed. As they did, he remembered something.

“Oh, and if you need to distract them from questions or there’s one you don’t want to answer, tell them to “Go stuff a wildcat.”

“What?”

Demon chuckled. “One of my cousins, for some reason, wanted a stuffed wildcat in his room. A real one, not a toy. One day, while he was hunting with some friends, they came across a carcass of a partly eaten small deer with a bloody wildcat laying nearby. My cousin thought ‘Good, I can get it without killing another one.’

“He went to pick it up. Except, it wasn’t dead, only sleeping, and the blood was the deer’s. Which is why my cousin Snake has scars up and down his arms and has the nickname of Wildcat or Stuffer.”

Firebird had her hand to her face, trying to hide laughter and not doing very well. Demon went to her.

“Some of us don’t have much sense sometimes. But we survive somehow.”

She just replied. “I’m not going to say a thing.”

Demon picked her up and laid her down in the middle of the bed before climbing in. 

“Now, how about I do some stuffing.” He said with a leer.  
Demon kissed her as he settled between her legs and entered her. Firebird moaned into the kiss. He grind and thrust as his wings opened and matched the rhythm of his hips. Firebird lifted her knees and matched his thrusts, slowly increasing speed and force. Their hands stroked their bodies, adding to the pleasure.

Firebird moved her hands to under his wings to stroke his sensitive spots to make him shiver and moan. Demon nuzzled her neck, then teased her chin up to bite. He licked her blood up before offering her his throat. She bit and licked, leaving some of his blood on her lips and tongue. They kissed to savor their blood. Demon slipped his tongue to taste the blood on her tongue and she sucked on it.

He licked the last little bit of her blood as the little orgasms hit, growing faster. Until the big fire hit and made them cry out (Demon roared and Firebird growled) and arch against each other.

Later, as they cooled in the pool, Demon said. “Really, my family are good people. They’ll be curious, but try not to upset you.”

Firebird, her head resting on his shoulder as they floated in the pool. “I know. I won’t tell them a lot. I don’t want to give anyone nightmares or worry about what happened in my past. You can’t change that.” 

She thought a moment. “But if you want to, wear something sexy for me.”

Demon’s eyes lit up. “ooh, I know, the strap outfits.”

“No! To your family’s? No!”

Demon grinned at her. “Well, you said something sexy.”

“Not that.”

“Alright, I’ll think of something.”

They left the pool and went to bed. They spent some time teasing, stroking, kissing, talking until sleep finally claimed them.

The days passed until the feast. Demon did dress sexy for Firebird. He made a show of putting on the strap outfit, but Firebird grabbed it and fought him for it. When he let her win, he grumbled a little. Then pulled out a pair of leggings with cutouts on the thighs. With a leather vest and a leather, padded, studded codpiece, he asked “Do I pass inspection? Am I sexy enough?”

Firebird smiled and nodded.

They rode into town and stabled the horses. Demon had reserved stable space well before the feast because there were a lot of people from out of town in the city for the holiday. Demon, Firebird, Fisher, Wolf, and Bird walked to Demon’s family home.

At the front steps, Firebird hesitated a moment and hung back. Demon reached back and grabbed her hand as Wolf put his hand on her shoulder. She sighed and walked up just behind Demon. He knocked, then entered the home.

“Hello, everyone.”

There was a long table everyone was busy around, setting up. Children running around playing and underfoot. 

They exchanged hellos as Firebird tried to hide behind Demon. He gently pushed her in front of him.

“And this is Firebird.” Demon said.

Suddenly, the room was quiet. Demon’s family stared at her a moment. Then the oldest woman stepped forward. 

“Welcome to our home, Firebird. I’m Demon’s grandmother, Stella.”

Before anyone could say anything more, there was a bit of a commotion to one side. There was a group of children, One of the boys shoved a younger boy. “See, I told you, no horns. Never believe Badger.”

Firebird looked startled a moment, then concerned. She reached up and patted her head.

“What? No horns? They fell off again! Do you know how bad they itch growing back??” She said.

She moved around Demon to walk over to the children. Some of the teenagers in the back were snickering. The little boy’s eyes were very wide. Firebird knelt in front of him.

“No, sweetie. I never had horns. Do you want to feel to make sure?” She lowered her head and felt him gently, hesitantly put his hand on her head.

“See? Now why would you think I had horns?”

The little boy said, “Cause Badger said all slaves had horns because horns mean you were bad and ate children and that is why you were a slave.”

Firebird looked sad. “No, sweetie, I don’t have horns. I don’t think I’m bad and I’ve never eaten children. But the man who kidnaped me to be his slave was bad. He sent my mother and father to the Summerlands. And banded my wings and put the red stones on me, five of them. That’s what this scar is from.”

The little boy looked at it and gently touched it. “Does it hurt?”

“It did back then. But it hasn’t since Demon took the collar off me.”

He looked a moment at the scar, then learned forward and kissed it. “Is it better? Mama always kisses my hurts when she fixes them to make them feel better.”

Firebird smiled at him. “Yes, it feels better. Thank you, sweetie.”

The boy thought of something. “Demon didn’t do this, did he?”

Firebird smiled. “No, he rescued me from the bad man and took off the collar and freed my wings.”

“Good, cause I’d punch him if he did. Mama, can I have a cookie?”

“No, it’s almost dinner time.” A woman said. “I’m Fern, by the way. And that curious little boy is my son, Thumper.”

“Nice to meet both of you.”

Demon finished the introductions with Firebird looking confused. He told her not to worry as she would get everybody’s name eventually.

Demon’s grandmother finally spoke up. “Now, for the really important question. Do you cook?”

Wolf laughed. “Yes, she does, Gran. And very well, too.”

“Then, you two get in the kitchen! We have a feast to finish!”

It was minor chaos for awhile. The kitchen was full of mostly women, with a few men besides Wolf. Out in the living room/dining room, mostly men with a few women. Then they started to bring out the food to load up the table.

Demon was standing at one end of the table when Firebird brought out two large bowls. She didn’t pay much attention to a question someone asked Demon, but she did to his answer.

“Oh, yeah, I please her alright. She almost pulls the sheets off the bed every night.”

Firebird’s eyes were wide and she was blushing. He was standing right beside her, leering down at her as she turned to face him.

He growled “Oh, you know you love it.”

The men were laughing, the women gasping. Firebird looked embarrassed and angry as she faced him. He just leered down at her. She glared at him until her look changed to wicked. She stepped closer and reached out to touch his thighs where the cutouts exposed them. She stroked up, then down as she leaned forward to lick his chest. She licked up to almost his throat. Demon shivered and moaned. 

Firebird stepped back with an innocent look. She then turned and headed back to the kitchen to bring out more food.

The men were laughing hard as Demon started after her.

“Ah, Firebird, if there are too many people here for you, I know which rooms are empty guest rooms. You could get some privacy. We could take a nap, yeah, a nap.”

Demon didn’t realize he had entered the kitchen. Firebird picked up two large, heavy bowls and turned to Demon.

“Demon! You haven’t seen your family in months. At least as long as I’ve been here. And you want to go hide from them? I can handle so many people for you. And, if you come into the kitchen, you have to walk out with food. Here, take these to the table.”

Demon looked down at the bowls, then at her. “Really, privacy, nap...”

She took the plates someone handed her. She looked at Demon. “Food, table.” And moved around him to head to the table. Demon followed her. He managed to trap her against the table as they put their food down.

“Privacy? Nice and quiet and alone.” He tried one more time. “Ow!”

His grandmother was there, with the spoon. “Don’t harass my help,”

He ignored his grandmother as they went back and forth with the others to bring out the food. He kept trying to lure her away until finally the food got to him. He realized the faster they got the food out, the faster they would eat, and the faster he could get her alone. Finally, they gathered around the table and standing, his grandmother gave the blessing.

“Thank you, Sheyvay and the gods of the harvest, for the food lasting the winter and the first harvest of the spring.

“Now, let’s eat.”

Firdbird looked up and down the table at all the different dishes they had made. Some she didn’t know and others were familiar. 

“Well, Firebird,” Demon asked, “What would you like?”

“I...I don’t know. There is so much! Can I really have all of it? Well, not all of it, but some of all of it?” she answered.

“Of course you may, my dear.” Grandmother Stella said. “And we do need to get some meat on your bones. Why aren’t you feeding her right, Demon, Wolf?”

“We are, Gran!” Wolf said. “But she doesn’t seem to gain muscle.”

“They do, Grandmother. I sometimes eat til my stomach hurts. But I lost my muscle during those six years.” Firebird said with a sad look.

“That’s alright, my dear. I know Wolf is a great cook and Demon would never starve you. Now, what do you want to try first?”

They dug in. Eating and gossiping about family who wasn’t there. Soon the table looked like it had been attacked by locusts or hungry teenagers. The women couldn’t decide which was worse with the teenagers claiming they were.

When they were done, Grandmother Stella said, “Now it’s time for the men to do what they do best.”

“Sex?!” several, including Demon cried.

Grandmother Stella whacked those within reach with the spoon while the women laughed.

“Wash the dishes!” She declared. “Come on, all those who didn’t cook, clear the table and get scrubbing.”

The men and women who didn’t cook grumbled as they cleared the table. The other women, Wolf, and the other men, got drinks and moved to the comfy chairs and sofas nearby to chat. 

They talked about anything and everything. But Firebird felt what they wanted to ask.

Finally, just as the men in the kitchen got done, there was a pause in the conversation. Firebird sighed.

“Alright, I know what you want to ask. I won’t tell you everything, not the worst of it. But ask, I might tell you some of it.” Her head was down and she was staring at her mug, not any of them.

The men were about to leave the kitchen but Demon stopped them. He wanted to hear this, but felt Firebird wouldn’t talk if he was around.

The women looked at each other and let Grandmother Stella do the asking.

“Well, my dear. We do want to know. But if you don’t want to remember, we won’t press. What was it like?”

“Which one? With Demon or the six years of hell before him?” Firebird kept her head down. “I still have nightmares and I am still healing from that. I probably will until I die.”

“Well, then, what is Demon like? Is he good to you?”

For the first time, Firebird smiled and looked up. “He is amazing. The best thing in my life. He has some bumps along the way, but he learns. Like I have some food...issues. Well, that bastard didn’t feed me often or much. Demon learned the hard way. I noticed you all share off of each other’s plates. That’s why Demon and Wolf sat on either side of me and didn’t share with me. I won’t touch their food either.

“I’m sorry for the nightmares I give him. I have them most nights. I don’t think he gets the details, the actual nightmares, but he feels my fear. 

“And no matter how much he pleases me, how much pleasure he gives me, I can’t Sing. Because he’s still out there.”

She took a deep drink of her tea. The women all looked at each other. In the kitchen, Demon closed his eyes in sorrow and learned his head on the door frame. Fisher put his hand on his shoulder. For the first time, Firebird said something about one of her abusers. 

“He?”

Firebird was quiet for a few moments. “My kidnaper had a few friends he let ‘play’ with me. Never knew their names. It was just ‘Master’. One day, one of them brought a newspaper in. Had an article about some murders on an island we had been on not long before. He was bragging it was about him. Apparently it was about a serial killer they called The Surgeon.

“That was why my kidnaper didn’t want him playing with me without him around. He knew he’d take me away to experiment on.”

The women had horrified looks on their faces, the men, too. 

“Oh, my gods.”

“He was why my kidnaper and I ran into Demon and his friends. One of the Surgeon’s control victims got away from him and crawled into the forest. She was found by two hunters who got her to the hospital and got the police. She lived long enough to tell them about him and describe him. The Surgeon and the others took off to meet up on another island. We were on the way. But got to the island late and missed the ferry to the next island. That gave Demon a chance to rescue me.

“Demon gave me the first pleasure I have ever felt. But because the Surgeon is still out there, I’m afraid. I can’t Sing because it will attract him and he’ll hurt and kill Demon and my family before he takes me. 

“I want to Sing, because Demon does give me the most pleasure I have ever felt, but I can’t.”

Demon walked out of the kitchen and knelt before Firebird. “My heart, I will protect you from him for all of my life. I will wait until you have no more fear so you can Sing for me.”

“And you have a family now.” Grandmother Stella said. “No matter what you are, you are a member of this family and we will protect you.”

Firebird looked at them. All of them nodding. The teenagers were a little spooked but they nodded, too. The little children just looked worried.

“I don’t want him hurting you.”

Grandmother Stella smiled and changed the subject. Soon they were laughing again. As they were saying their good nights, Grandmother Stella pulled Demon to one side.

“You are forgiven for having a slave, Demon. She needs you as much as you need her. Take care of her.”

“I will, Gran. And I haven’t told her, but I get more of her nightmares than I let on. Touch after all. I just hold her until she can bury them again.”

Firebird walked up then, tucking something small into her vest. 

They left the house, collected the horses, and headed home. Rider joined them on the way.

“Hello! So, I see Firebird survived the Spoon. Did you have a good time? And what’s that in your vest, Firebird?” Rider asked.

Demon finally noticed what she had tucked into a button hole on her vest.

Firebird smiled at it. “It’s a sunstar. Given to me by my new boyfriend...”

“WHAT?” Demon roared.

“... Thumper.” 

“My little cousin is trying to steal my woman? You do know who you belong to?” Demon growled at her in mock anger.

She gave him the eye. “Doesn’t mean I can’t have another boyfriend. Thumper is a handsome, young man. Besides, he kissed my scar to make it better.”

“Oooh, Demon’s got competition!” Rider chuckled.

“And he gave me this flower. You never brought me flowers.” 

Firebird turned and continued to ride home. They clattered into the courtyard, dismounted, and began to unsaddle their horses.

“I can see I have to have a talk with my cousin.” Demon grumbled. 

“”Now, don’t you scare him off. I like a younger man courting me.” Firebird put up her saddle and put her horse in her stall. “And we are having lunch next week when I’m in shopping.”

They head into the house. The men headed off to their bedrooms as it was late and they were too full to need a meal. Firebird went to the kitchen to get a little vase for her sunstar. Demon was half way undressed when she got to their room. He walked over to her as she put the flower on her dressing table and began to get undress.

“Not sure I like the idea of someone trying to steal my woman.” Demon said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Well, I like a younger man chasing me.” She replied. “Do you know why he gave me this sunstar? Becaue he heard some of what I told the women and wanted me to smile and be happy, not sad and afraid.”

Demon kissed her. “I guess that’s alright. But don’t you go running off with him.”

She reached out and stroked his thighs through the cutouts in his leggings. “You know, I like this pair. You should wear them more often.”

“Don’t distract me.”

“I thought you wanted this. Been trying to get me alone all day.” Firebird was down to just her leggings.

“Don’t distract me. I’m trying to keep my woman.” Demon growled.

“I can’t help it if a younger man finds me attractive and wants my company. He courts me. You don’t court me.” She tried to slip from his arms.

Demon growled and pulled her back for a deep, passionate kiss. Then he picked her up and tossed her on the bed with a twist so she landed on her stomach. He pulled off his leggings and then climbed on the bed to pull off hers. Then he climbed on top of her, holding her wings.

He growled again and began to lick her just above her wings, then slowly down her back. She shivered and moaned, pulling at the sheets. He worked down her spine and back up, feeling her pleasure and making both of them shiver. 

Demon reached her neck again and turned her over on her back. He got between her legs and entered her as he kissed her. They stroked each other as far as each could reach. Demon moved his wings, beating in time with his thrusts. He pulled back enough to go for her throat. He bit and she moaned. He licked up her blood, leaving some on his lips as he offered his throat to her. She bit and licked all of his blood. She looked up at him and they kissed to savor their blood.

The fire began to climb slowly and then exploded through them. Demon roared into their kiss as she arched up against him.

They lay in each other’s arms, panting. Demon rested his head on her shoulder and whispered to her. “Now, is that courting enough?”

Firebird said, “It’s a start.”

Demon growled. “What? I suppose you want dinner out and flowers? This is a man’s house. We don’t do flowers.”

Firebird smiled at him. “Not too long ago, you were willing to buy me furs, the softest leathers, the finest silk, diamonds, and gold chains because you embarrassed me.”

He pulled back and got out of bed. He picked her up to carry her to the pool. “Now, I feed you every day. Give you pleasure every night. Dress you in decent, new clothes. And you want courting?”

She sighed as they entered the pool. “I guess I’ll just have to do without and get what I can from my young boyfriend. But sunstars are wonderful enough.”

Demon let go of her to float in the pool. He growled again. But Firebird could see the twinkle in his eyes. She sighed again.

“I guess I will just have to without romance. A poor, lonely woman in a house full of men.” 

He growled “And this man takes care of you quite nicely.”

She looked sad. “Yes, master.”

“What?”

“Demon.” She grinned and kissed him deeply. “But I am still having lunch with him next week. He knows you are my main boyfriend. We’ll probably talk about his main girlfriend in school.”

“I know.” He pulled her close as they floated in the pool. “Are you really unhappy, Firebird? Do you want more?”

“No, Demon, I’m happy.” She replied. “But there isn’t a woman alive that wouldn’t like some romance, some chasing. Doesn’t need to be jewelry or furs. Chocolate or flowers or just a flower are perfect, too.”

They left the pool and dried off. Then slipped into bed. As they waited for sleep, Firebird stroked Demon’s chest and he stroked her hip.

The next day, Demon finished work early, so he want to his family’s home. 

“Hello, Demon. Anything wrong?”

“No, wanted to say thank you for yesterday again. And is Thumper here? Want to talk to him.”

His cousin grinned. “Ah, he did try to steal your woman. Yeah, he’s in his room, working on something.”

Demon climbed the stairs to Thumper’s room. His door was open and he was at his desk working on something.

“Hello, Thump, what are you making?” 

Thumper looked up. “Oh, hi, Demon. I’m making a box for my new girlfriend.”

Demon gave a bit of a growl. “You know she’s mine.”

“Yeah, but Mama said I can have more than one girlfriend. So I figured a girl can have more than one boyfriend. Do you?”

“No, only Firebird.” Demon answered. “Because I love her.”

“Ummm.” 

Thumper was concentrating on what he was working on. Demon watched him for a few moments, until Thumper put the box to one side to let the glue dry.

“That’s really nice.”

“Thank you. I hope Firebird has some little treasures to put in it. Does she?” Thumper asked.

Demon thought a moment. “I...don’t know.”

“You have never given her something small or even anything?”

Demon looked sad. “No, I guess I do have to do something romantic.”

“You should. I’m going to put this orange stone on the box and this stone with a hole inside for luck.”

“I know you are having lunch with her next week.” Demon said.

“Yes, I like to see her smile and thought that would do it. I’ll give her the box then.” Thumper said.

“Thank you for being good to my Firebird. She needs a lot of good things.”

“I know.” Thumper replied. “And you know I couldn’t steal her from you. Besides, I have a girl in school. She’s a grade ahead of me and has red hair, too.”

“Ah, I see.” Demon winked at him. “You have a thing for older redheads. We both have good taste in women.”

“Yep.” Thumper giggled.  


Demon left the house and stood in thought. He got a slight smile and went to pick up a couple of things before he headed for home.

Demon rode up to his house a little while later. He carried a few things- a box and a couple of bundles.

Bird was setting the table. “Hey, Demon, what you got there?”

“Flowers. It’s spring, we should have some flowers.” He said. “Here, this need a vase.”

Demon went in search of Firebird with the other things and found her in the kitchen. 

“Firebird, these are for you.” He held out the box and the bundle.

She looked surprised. “Chocolate and...flowers.” She smiled at him. “Thank you, Demon.”

“You were right. I should romance you more.” Demon gave her a kiss. “You need a vase for the flowers.”

“Here, Firebird, this should work for yours.” Bird brought out a couple of vases, one for the big bundle, and one for Firebird’s smaller bundle.

“Thank you, Bird.” She took the vase. “I’m going to go put these on my dressing table. Be right back.”

Demon winked at Wolf and Bird. “Oh, no, she’s not.” And followed her out to their room.


End file.
